titanismfandomcom-20200214-history
Pantheon
Pantheon '''(also called '''The City of the Gods '''and '''The Eternal Realm) is the mythical city of the Titans. History Geography According to legends, Pantheon is an island located in the middle of the Origin Sea. The location of the Origin Sea has been pondered by scholars for ages, but due to the significance of Pantheon it is believed to be in the center of the universe, in the middle of the Prime Lands. Pantheon itself is separated into six districts each controlled by their own Valir. The districts are separated by wide rivers and the only way to get from district to another is through bridges that connect them to each other with few exception (the waters around the district of magic are usually frozen and the river between the districts of storms and war periodically dries out.) The rivers connect at the heart of Pantheon surrounding the the Central District. Not much is known about this place but it is considered the most sacred place in titanism. District of Nature The tranquil forests of the district of nature are the first thing a traveler sees when entering Pantheon. The forest lit by eternal starlight is filled with exotic fauna and flora. Druids travel the landscape meditating and the trees themselves come alive to tend to the gardens. Ancient temples covered in vines rise above the trees and flocks of birds fly from tower to tower singing songs in the name of those who have perished protecting the wilds of the world. Altars dedicated to the Ancient Guardians reside under trees older than time itself, and the light of a full moon is only disrupted by shadows of veridian dragons flying to a gathering to discuss the mysteries of life next to beautiful ponds and waterfalls. In the middle of the unending sea of trees resides the Temple of Life, the residence of the Dreamer. From there she spreads life to worlds long dead and barren and tends to her children both desperate and euphoric. District of Magic The district of magic is a cold place dominated by icy spires rising up toward the heavens. The frigid winds of the district shape the icy landscape creating magnificent shapes and structures. The lairs and temples of the magic users are carved to the icy spires and also extend underground to vast cave systems. Massive arcane symbols and emblems can be seen carved into the ice everywhere. Having small amounts of indigenous lifeforms, the district of magic is a hazardous place due to the corruption of arcane causing all wildlife to mutate into terrible abominations. The coastline of the district of magic is ever changing, first freezing the ocean solid far into the horizon and then breaking the ice off the mainland causing massive ice floes to wander far to the Origin Sea before melting. Due to the freezing temperatures, sudden snowstorms and the dangerous animals the district of magic is the most environmentally dangerous district. In the middle of the frozen wasteland stands the Temple of Magic, an icy tower higher than the others. From there, the Weaver controls the forces of magic in the world and attempts to control the corruption of arcane he once unleashed upon the world. District of Storms The district of storms is a stormy place endlessly pounded by heavy rain. Constant lightning lights the rocky land, the only vegetation there is small undergrowth in addition to lone pines decorating the steep cliffs. The many cliffs of the district are filled with carvings depicting ancient battles, both won and lost. Ancient temples carved to the sides of the mountains teem with worshipers, and ancient highways lead straight through the district ending up in the Origin Sea being swallowed up by the abyss. At the edge of the district, a cliff worn away by the raging sea, houses the Temple of Storms, the domain of the Thunderer. From there he controls the storms of the world and blesses his followers seeking strength from his ways. District of War District of Shaping District of Time Category:Locations